fwprecurefandomcom-20200213-history
Cure Nature
Cure Nature - The first Cultivation Pretty Cure in history, and exclusive to the movie. She was 600 years old. Her spirit lives on as the 6 hope stars. La Mafia hopes to use the stars for evil, while the Pretty Cures used it to maintain order and end La Mafia's evil intentions. Appearance Cure Nature has a tree themed brown and green dress with a green crown. Her hair and eyes were brown. She wears white boots and holds a magic staff which purified enemies. She had an evil twin sister named Cure Mafia, who dressed up in a western suit and tie. She also had brown hair and eyes as they were identical twins. She held bags of money and a staff that cursed her enemies and caused widespread famines with a wave of her staff. Personality Cure Nature, as the first Pretty Cure in the Cultivation universe, had a strong sense of justice. 599 years ago, she sealed Cure Mafia in the Garden of Justice, a place in Niwachi where former enemies get held for 100 years until the process of turning them to fairy broncos were complete. After she defeated Cure Mafia for a second time, she lost her powers and her life and spirit was split into the 6 hope stars, scattered around Chicago, where her alter ego, Alazne Etxeberria, was said to be buried. Alazne was Cortez Uribe's 20x great grandmother. Cure Mafia, also the 1st Pretty Cure in the Cultivation universe, was a psychopath, a sociopath and an opportunistic predator who tries to take advantage of every weakness her adversaries ever showed. In the first and second battle with Cure Nature, she used her staff to fire dark energy that defeated Cure Nature. But in the final battle, Nature finally had the upperhand, and sealed Cure Mafia away in the Garden of Justice. She was to be turned to a bronco 100 years after, but 1 year before she was scheduled to be turned into a fairy bronco, she broke out of the Garden and released her fellow allies to try and curse the universe, but Cure Nature sealed her away again. Cure Mafia's alter ego was Caroline Etxeberria. Relationships Cure Nature/Alazne Etxeberria and Cortez Uribe & Candelaria Machinaundiarena - Seperated by 22 generations, Cure Nature/Alazne Exteberria is the great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great greatgrandmother of Cortez and Candelaria. They both hope the Pretty Cures find the six hope stars to send their mafia father to justice and to see the light again. Cure Nature/Alazne Etxeberria and the Pretty Cures - Togy and the rest of the Pretty Cures had a dream of the battles Cure Nature and Mafia had and vowed to search for the 6 hope stars to seal away Cure Mafia for good and end the crimes.. Cure Nature/Alazne Etxeberria and The Golden Bronco/Igen Goldfield - They were married until Nature faded away due to exhaustion of fighting Cure Mafia, and lost her powers forever. Nature's human alter-ego died of disease, that Cure Nature used as a last resort before her ultimate defeat. Cure Mafia/Caroline Etxeberria and Steve Atwater - Steve hopes to use the 6 hope stars to make his mafia corrupt all world givernments and put all of the world population in a crime infested ghetto and getting bombed in nuclear wars while he lives in a huge home in a remote island with all the money. Cure Mafia/Caroline Eteberria and Kurajo - It is said that Caroline Etxeberria, before she was sealled off in battle four, fired dark energy that hit Shirosekai and turned Kurajo from an honourable leader to the sadistic tyrant he is today. More information about it will be revealed in the second movie "The secrets of Shirosekai". Powers and Abilites Cure Nature Twister of Love - She summons a tornado that eliminates darkness, fear and hate, and attacks the enemies with the power of love and compassion. Holy Bolt - She fires a holy wave of energy that purifies anything it touches. Cure Mafia Twister of Hate - She summons a tornado with lightning bolts that is very destructive. Dark Bolt - She fires a dark wave of energy that curses her enemies, weakens their power, and causes famine around the environment. Category:Characters